


My doctor, my patient

by molly31203



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, doctor!Bond, patient!Q, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q有毒癮，而Bond是Q的心理醫生。</p><p>但他們的關係發展到超出醫生跟病患該有的界線。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自Tumblr的gif組圖: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/126007843185
> 
> 之後可能會有繼續更新，不過按照本人的個性就是不停的片段(喂

Bond醒來時，外頭正下著雪。剛醒來時他的腦袋還有些模糊不清，但他看到懷裡那頭亂糟糟的棕髮時就想起來了。

 

喔。

 

他跟Q，他的病患睡了。太好了，Moenypenny聽到一定會幸災樂禍，而Tanner則會輸掉他跟Moneypenny的賭局。

 

更重要的是，他不確定Q的叔叔，付給他治療Q薪水那位男士會不會對此有什麼反應。

 

但Bond喜歡Q，真心的。他從不違反醫生跟病患的條約，他也從不跟自己的患者發展除了治療以外的關係——直到Q。他想起昨天晚上的事情，想起懷裡這副身體的觸感：蒼白纖瘦，遠比他想像的堅韌與敏感。他的咬痕遍佈Q身上，試圖蓋掉過去印在Q上的傷疤。總有一天他會知道每個傷疤是來自Q或其他人，他也會將那些傷痕帶來的痛楚抹去。

 

跟治療期間總是被動甚至抗拒的Q不一樣，Q在床上的行動比Bond想像的主動，渴望疼痛和Bond的碰觸。不知道為什麼Bond感覺自己將會是第一個也會是最後一個跟Q如此親近的人，即使他已逝的父母、照顧他的叔叔或其他人都不曾跟Q如此接近，而今後Bond也不會再有人這麼靠近Q，不只是不能傷害Q，連碰觸他都不行。

 

他會陪著Q，然後他會治好他。現在Q跟Bond都不需要他們過去的癮品，他們有了新的，並且看似沒有這麼致命的隱品。

 

Q的呼吸頻率些微的改變，Bond感覺得到他醒來，接著棕色亂糟糟的頭髮底下的綠眼睛和他對望。

 

「你會留下來嗎？」

 

Q的聲音很輕，像是害怕被人聽見，他的聲音把他的期待跟害怕被拒絕的情感藏的很深，但Bond感覺得到，他輕輕牽起Q的手，十指相扣。

 

「會。」他親親那頭亂糟糟的頭髮，眼角因為微笑勾出的紋路，「我會留在這裡。」

 

「真的？」

 

「真的，」Bond決定把男孩拉入一個吻，不深入並沒有情慾，可是成功讓男孩放心，「There is no where else I rather be.」


	2. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q以為這是新型的治療方式，不過Bond只是想跟他跳支舞。

「這是什麼？」Q不解的仰頭，「新型治療方式嗎？」

「放鬆，Q，」Bond輕勾嘴角，他一手牽著Q的手，另一隻手扶著他的側腰，「我只是想跟你跳舞。」

 

_ When your legs don’t work like they used to before _

_ And I can't sweep you off of your feet _

_ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? _

_ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? _

 

聽著歌詞，Q想起第一次見到Bond的時候。那天也是下著大雪，他縮在房子的角落。他以為可以用他所查到所有有關Bond的事情嚇走對方，當時他覺得自己很好，只是 **有時候** 依賴了些毒品。他沒有需要治療的任何理由。

但Bond沒有被嚇走，他還停止自己再刷新嚇走心理醫生的紀錄。

 

_ And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 _

_ And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 _

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

 

他們在這裡一次又一次進行像是治療又像是調情的對話，等Q察覺到時他已經神奇的對這名年齡幾乎大自己一輪的男人產生情愫。

Bond是唯一讓他不感到有壓力的人。

 

_ Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_ Well, me I fall in love with you every single day _

_ And I just wanna tell you I am _

 

他喜歡那雙藍色的眼睛，喜歡那頭金色的髮，喜歡微笑時露出的細紋。

當那一天兩人的手輕輕碰觸時，一切都開始改變。Bond成為他的伴侶，成為他的支柱。即使之後Bond變的白髮斑斑也一樣，他們兩個將會永遠在一起。

 

_ So honey now _

_ Take me into your loving arms _

_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_ Place your head on my beating heart _

 

在播出副歌的時候，Q順成自己的衝動貼向Bond，然而Bond幾乎和Q同時向前傾——他們狼狽地撞在一起，失敗的吻讓兩人忍不住笑出來，他們停止跳舞，改成緊緊的擁抱對方並交換一個吻。

 

_ I'm thinking out loud _

_ That maybe we found love right where we are _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲是 Ed Sheeran的Thinking out loud（https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQLqu-ThMOY）
> 
> 試著讓故事劇情跟歌詞配合在一起，覺得Ed Sheeran的歌都好溫暖好適合寫這種文章


End file.
